RWBY Blue
by pyrohfreak47
Summary: Hayden, a child who has lost his memory and taken in by professor Ozpin, tries his best to become a huntsman and recover who he was. Join him as he becomes a member of team RWBY and follows them throughout their adventures. (story told through Hayden's P.O.V, unless I chagne the P.O.V, OC's welcome.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Blue trailer

A/n here are a couple oc's

**Character description:**

**Name: Hayden,?**

**Species: Faunus**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'7**

**Eye color/shape: Light blue/Fox eyes**

**Clothing: Light blue hoodie sweater, Dark blue jeans, Blue metal gauntlets, black belt, and Black combat boots**

**Characteristics: Long wild blonde hair (as long as Yang's) with the upper part tied up and a small portion covering his right eye, blonde Fox ears and tail, and white skin.**

**Weapons: Cerulean Stars (Two blue chakrams, check out profile pic) made of a special material that can be used with his semblance, and a knife**

**Semblance: Psychokinetic abilities which enable him to lift up to 10 small objects, but only one large object at a time which includes people, and read auras**

**Name: Daniel, Zetsuo**

**Species: Faunus**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'9**

**Eye color/shape: Unknown**

**Clothing: red and black hoodie sweater, Black jeans, red leather gloves, black belt, and Red combat boots**

**Characteristics: Long wild black hair (Same style as Hayden), other qualities unknown.**

**Weapons: Crimson Hawkeye (red twin daggers that combine into a bow n arrow)**

**Semblance: Camouflage**

**Name: Amelia, Drake**

**Species: Human**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5'6**

**Eye color/shape: Pink/Human**

**Clothing: Purple mini skirt with black shorts underneath, Purple top with black streaks, black fingerless gloves, and Purple comfort boots.**

**Characteristics: Blonde hair in a high pony tail and pink streaked bangs, white skin**

**Weapon: Violet viper (purple sword whip, the sword can go from whip form to sword form, the sword head can open to reveal a gun head)**

**Semblance: energy pulse (burst of energy that can knock away minor projectiles, and some people)**

I open my eyes to the darkness of the room I'm in. I tighten my hold on my weapons as I prepare to attack a hoard of Ursai and suddenly I'm off into battle. I start out with spinning slash attack to tack out the first few in the hoard, I backflip away from the sudden claw that slashes towards me and use my semblance to launch out a blade from my chakram and send out my power to cause it to grow into a full size chakram which implanted itself within the back of the Ursa that slashed at me. I do this again but instead of standing I jump into the air and start a sideways spin while sending out my weapons. Once I land I dash towards the slowly decreasing crowd and start slashing at the beasts but one tries to sneak behind me and as it tries to hack me in two I use my tail to grab my knife and impale the beast straight though its heart. The grim begin to retaliate and send out a barrage which knocks me back ti the beginning of the room. I take a moment to reclaim my breath and calm myself, then I decide to end this squabble. I focus completely on myself which causes me to start levitating and I send myself forward into a rapid spin of which causes me to drill through the remaining hoard and send monster limbs everywhere. As I take a moment to recover, I see a door start to open and as soon as a figure appears I wake up with a gasp and dripping with sweat. "That same dream huh." I say to myself. Hayden school will be staring in a few days are you sure you want to go." Asks my legal guardian. "Yes Mr. Ozpin I have to do this." I reply with determination in my eyes.

A/n Please review.


	2. Chapter 1: first day

Chapter 1: First day

The carrier that everyone is in has just docked onto beacon and onto my new home. This may be a bit confusing to you right now so allow me to explain. My name is Hayden, I am a shy fox Faunus and am starting my first day at beacon academy for huntsman and huntresses thanks to my legal guardian professor Ozpin. I made my way off the ship to be greeted by a wonderful sight, a wide open campus full of new possibilities. It's rather impressive for my first school, well first that I remember. The reason I want to become a huntsman is because I have completely lost my memory, so I figured if I am able to venture out into the world and find anything familiar then I just might be able to regain my lost memories. As I continue to walk I notice a person walking along in a purple outfit. She seemed a little lost but then she spotted me and then dashed right over which kind of freaked me out a bit because again I am a very shy person. "Hi do you know you're way around here? Because I have no idea where to go. Oh my gosh are you a Faunus. I think you look so cool with your little ears and tail, you know that is kind of rare to see a Faunus with more than one animal trait but I think it looks so cool." The girl said very quickly. "I um" I say pathetically with a small blush. Luckily she didn't notice because in the distance we heard the sound of an explosion. "Hey maybe that is where we go, come on. My name is Amelia by the way, Amelia Drake." She says while dragging me along with her. "My name is Hayden… it's um n-nice to meet you" I stutter out. Somehow we managed to find our way into the main building and get separated, which is a bit of a relief since I really had no idea what to do in that situation. Ozpin arrived and gave us all a brief greeting, and then his assistant known as Glenda Goodwhitch finished off his announcement by telling us all where to put our belongings and where we would all be sleeping, along with handing us all a map of the school.

/late that evening/

After changing from my regular clothing into my black sweats, and tank top, and letting my hair down I found I nice area to sleep in. sadly however I was unable to fall asleep right away because a group of girls were all chatting in the corner of the room. I thought that since they weren't looking, and since they all seemed like good people, that it would be a good idea to take a glimpse at their aura. After I second of concentration I was able to see that they all had good hearts with heavy burdens on their minds. I hope that they get whatever they're looking for when they become huntresses.

/the next day at beacon cliffs/

"For years you have been training to become warriors, today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest" said Ozpin as we all stood on the launch platforms. "Now I'm sure many of you have rumors about the assignments of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion, each of you will be assigned teams… today." Said Glenda, Which hurt me. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you work well." Said Ozpin, Which shot me. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with shall be your teammate for the next four years." Ozpin concluded, which killed me now I am dead. "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each group must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item as well as keep your standing and we will grade you appropriately. But before we begin I must select two people you and you." He says then points out me and Amelia. "Since we have such a large group there will be two groups of three. Whoever spots one of these two first will be that group of three. Any questions." He finishes. "Yeah um sir." Says one kid but Ozpin just ignores him and says "good Now take your positions." And we all get ready to launch. Mine went off and so did I using my semblance every now and again to give me lift. And so it begins.


	3. Chapter 2 teams, friends,&monsters oh my

Chapter 2: teams, friends, and monsters oh my.

**A/N: Okay everybody a quick note, because I found a few amazing OC's I will be putting them in the story effective immediately, by making them into their own team. However I will still accept new OC's for all of my stories. So without further ado here are the new characters.**

**Creator: **ShadeZyro (check him out on the site)

**Name: Ventus, Einherjar  
>Species: Human<br>Age: 15  
>Height: 5'8<br>Weight: 137lbs.  
>Eye color Shape: Pale yellow eyes. Human  
>Clothing:<br>Casual: Silver chest guard with a cross in the middle, black and yellow lining sweater underneath, black gloves with silver plates on the back and a moon symbol on the left, and sun symbol on the right, navy blue jeans with black leather belt, black and yellow streak boots, and silver glasses.  
>Pajamas: Black t-shirt and tan pants.<br>Characteristics: Silver neck length spiky hair with the bangs framed around his face. Light tan skin.  
>Weapons: Sun and Moon (Red and Blue dual swords that combine into a double sided sword. The handles containing dust cartages using red and blue dust that imbues the blades in fire and ice.)<br>Semblance: Gravity Manipulation. He has the ability to control the force of gravity of objects and people (including himself).  
>Personality: Ventus is a serious person. He has a strict criteria for himself as he tends to train and study in order to improve himself. His reason for this is due to his strict father who want him to be the perfect hunter. He is hardworking, but he has a bad habit of overworking himself, past his limits. When it comes to relaxing, he has a hard time reliving his stress. He mostly keeps it in, but will release it through excising or having fun with his friends. He is practical when dealing with situations and tends to plan ahead for everything, even for the minor things. He is intelligent, but has no understanding of figure of speech or rhetorical questions till it is explain. He is loyal to his comrades and is considerate for them. He will aid them anyway he can by listing to their problems and tries to draw out the best solution for it.<strong>

**Creator: **jack fangs (currently in the process of making a rwby, mortal kombat crossover)

**Name: Volt,? (Hopefully Xiao Long)**

**Species: Faunus (dragon)**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 6'3**

**Eye color/ Shape: Vibrant Yellow, Dragon Shaped**

**Clothing: wears black bicker boots, blue jeans, a black bicker jacket with a dragon on the back without an under shirt.**

**Characteristics: buff with the same hair cooler as yang but it goes down to his shoulder blades in the back and same length in the front but his bangs are pushed to the sides, dragon tail, dulled down horns, likes fighting, junk food, fun, and fiery women like yang and ruby, is a no one gets left behind of guy, he is a master of sambo, kapo, Jujitsu, judo, kick boxing, muay thai, tai tzu, liuhe quan, ninjitsu, tai chi, long fist, yine yeung choy, lay fut, tae kwon do, and yue chuan, and hates raciest Weiss and home work.**

**Weapon: dragon's furry (just like Yang's but on his legs too and they are black, the weapons use high impact sniper rounds like ruby's but 5 times the punch of her rounds and he does use dust but only fire dust and not just dust rounds he only uses fire dust when outnumbered)**

**Semblance: Strength, can also use his aura to increase that strength.**

**Creator: **spideyk (Check out his stories "ghost of a man" and "mentor")

**Name: Kyle Everett**

**Species: Human**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5'8 (6 with his hood up)**

**Eye color/ Shape: Blue, human**

**Clothing: A white zip up coat with coattails on the back, a hood, and blue lines following the zipper. A black t-shirt underneath the coat. Blue jeans. Black tennis shoes with green lines and shoelaces. (He wears the hood when he wants to "Hide")**

**Characteristics: Short dark brown hair styled slightly messy. White skin with a fair complexion. Very kind hearted towards people, especially the bullied Faunus. If someone does threaten his friends, he will show no mercy. But he does sometimes worry about his emotions, he might even go into a murderous frenzy if he sees a close friend get injured or if they are close to death. And he gets very shy towards girls. He will be quiet most of the time, but he will voice his opinion if someone ask or if he feels like he needs to step in the situation.**

**Weapon: Umbra (The weapon is a normal katana, but the blade can be split in two and form two thin blades that also have a functioning pistol.)**

**Semblance: Ethereal abilities (He can assume a "Ghost" or "Wraith" form. This form can make him very light and jump on a building with a single jump. Even most projectiles pass through this form. And he can still attack physical objects in the form and break free or through most barriers.)**

**Creator: **Ghost Fire 6 (check him out on the site)

**Name: Romeo Blue.**

Nickname: Frost (self-proclaimed nickname in honor of his genetic template), Lover Boy (usually used to tease him), Pretty Boy (mostly used as an insult), The Blue Flash (mercenary title given by people who witnessed his semblance).

Gender: Male.

Age: 15; turning 16.

Height: 5'8".

Hair Color/Style: White and lightly streaked blue at the ends; Sightly long and messy, with most of it draping over the left side of his face, he has two locks of which are wrapped in white bandages framing either side of his face and has a small and thin braid laying near the nape of his neck.

Eye Color: Both of Romeo's eyes have three different colors: blue (top-side of the irises), green (right-side of the irises), and red (left-side of the irises); turns royal blue.

Skin Tone: Slight Tan.

Color Designation: Royal Blue.

Weapons: Dual One-Handed Heavy Pistol Long-Swords (DOHHPLS) named "Swift (left-hand sword) and Gale (right-hand sword); both swords are Grosse Messer's, but have different color schemes. While Swift's hilt is navy blue and its blade is royal blue, Gale's hilt is white and its ivory blade has a blue outline; The pistols are built into the hilt of the swords and the blades fold backwards when using them (exactly like Blake's Gambol Shroud). The pistols are semi-automatic and use high-caliber, dust-tipped, bullets (blue lightning dust for Swift and blue fire dust for Gale) and have extended clips.

Abilities/Skills: Master Swordsman; Master of Aura Manipulation (can channel his aura into Swift and Gale for powerful offensive attacks and enhance his own physical abilities, all this will put stress and exhaust on his body over time); Gunslinger: Acrobatic; Romeo's semblance is rapid-paced, short-ranged teleportation named "Raikiri", allowing him enter a dimensional void at will that instantaneously transports/teleports him where he wants to be, but he can even 'mark' people or places with his aura through brief physical contact so he may teleport to them or there instantly, regardless how far the marked person or place is.

Appearance: Romeo has an average physique that is leanly muscled. He has a delicate face that shows no trace of masculinity, allowing people to easily mistaken him for a girl. He has a small scar going across his right eyebrow and cheek. Romeo also bares scars dancing on the left-side of his chest and left shoulder and due to him being a tank-born clone, Romeo doesn't have a belly button, which is all concealed by his clothing. His clothing consist of simple white pants, with a blue waist cape and white belt that carries his pistol clips and the blue sheathes of his swords on either side of his waist, and fancies a pair of white boots with black plates on the shins. He also enrobes a black collared chest plate over a white short-sleeved shirt, which is underneath a blue bolero jacket with his emblem, "Vanguard", a white star in a circle with on wings it, embroidered on the back, and two black plates on the upper-parts of the jacket's sleeves and wears white fingerless gloves with black plates on the back of them.

History: Since the day he was born, Romeo was the prototype subject of the Project Ranger, a project that was created to compete against Huntsmen and Huntresses and replace them. Throughout his childhood, he was trained in combat styles and athletics of his choosing. But during this time, he had dreams and nightmares that featured people he wasn't aware existed. Until finally, at the age of thirteen, his dreams finally revealed themselves as memories of Kaine Frost, the Huntsman that was murdered and cloned to be used for the Project Ranger, Romeo being the clone. Angered by the injustice, he fought his way out of his "home", killing anyone that threatened him, and escaped with more than enough information that he gave to law officials, leading to the inevitable shut down of the Project Ranger. For two years, Romeo worked as a mercenary, trying to continue his predecessor's legacy the best way he could. Until he was captured by Glynda and convinced by Ozpin to join Beacon.

Personality: Romeo can come off as a calm, serious, rude, and sarcastic person, enjoying angering and teasing people, mouthing them off or making sarcastic jokes, and can be quite overconfident and cocky, thinking he can do things others can't. Under all this though, he cares greatly for others, even willing to put his life on the line, has a good sense of justice, and holds loyalty and respect for those who earned it. For hobbies, he enjoys reading (including books such as 'Ninja of Love'), music, playing guitar, customizing and improving his swords, and honing his skills. He has a love for sushi and money being his primary motivation to get most tasks done. Because of his genetic template's life, Romeo is motivated to protect others from harm, but he suffers from nightmares based off his template's life. In combat, Romeo is calm and serious, but will become more fierce and aggressive if someone close to him gets hurt, even to the point where he can't recall what happened.

Aura Display: Romeo will emanate a Smokey royal blue aura, his eyes will change color from their multi-colors to royal blue, and the blue streaks in his hair will glow.

**And lastly **

**Creator: same as last OC**

**Name: Zephyer Turchese.**

Nickname: None.

Gender: Male.

Age: 24 (used as a professor).

Height: 5'10.

Hair Color/Style: Teal: short and messy.

Eyes: Dark Blue.

Skin Tone: Slight Tan.

Weapon: Zephyr wields a Dust Wind Katana alongside with a Dust Fire Sword, respectively named 'Storm (left-hand sword) and Blaze (right-hand sword). Storm's a katana, with its handle expertly wrapped in a black and white cloth, its guard is gold, and its blade is ivory and has Wind Dust embedded into it, allowing Zephyr to send blades of winds at his targets. Blaze's a double-edged, forked bladed sword, its handle is black with a grey trigger and guard, both blades are teal with a grey edge, and in-between the blades and at the guard is flamethrower that's fueled by a Fire Dust Gem.

Skills/Abilities: Master Swordsman: Master of Aura Manipulation; Dust Expert; Acrobatic; Zephyr's Semblance is 'Instant Blade', allowing him to supercharge his reflexes to the point where time has either slowed down or stopped and unleashes lethally powerful blows, however, this Semblance can only be used for a few seconds per use.

Appearance: Zephyr has a lean yet muscular build. He wears a teal pirate coat with grey trims over light-metal plated samurai armor that protects chest with a grey shirt underneath it. He also fancies grey pants, black boots, a black bandanna tied around his left-arm, and a black belt that carries Storm's ivory scabbard and Blaze's teal sheath. On the right-sleeve of his coat is his emblem, a grey sword aimed down with wings on it, named "Tempest".

History: As an orphan, Zephyer grew up not knowing his parent and in the wrong crowd at a young age, running with a band of delinquents. At the age of 9, after his gang failed to rob a man and his 'friends' left him behind, the man, Gary Young, took him in, saying "You (Zephyr) remind me too much of myself." Once finding out that Gary was a master of swords, Zephyer started learning under him, and matured over the years and saw Gary as his master and father. At 15, when Gary died of old age, Zephyr took his father's sword, Storm, and started traveling Remnant, taking up the job as a Bounty Hunter along the way. Two years later, the young man was scouted by Ozpin and offered a seat among Beacon's students, which Zephyr reluctantly accepted.

Personality: Zephyr has a confident, calm, stern, serious, and distanced personality, though often reacts in a goofy and exaggerated comic style due to his short-tempered and impatient attitude. He also has a terrible sense of direction which he is very insecure about since he never admits it when he gets lost, instead he always blames someone else. He loves to fight strong and worthy opponents, even baring a maniacal grin and a stern glare as he fights. He also adheres to a strict sword master's code of honor, and never falsely brags or lies about his abilities, sometimes outright admitting a weakness, even to an enemy. He also never tries to escape from a fight or use trickery to win, believing that doing so is cowardly and scorning anyone who uses such tactics. He's often the one who reminds others of the harsh facts. Wanting to be the best, Zephyr constantly trains to improve his fighting style, other than that, he can be seen napping every now and then. But he's well known to be vigorous, strong-willed, and determined.

Aura Display: Zephyer will have a teal glow that acts kinda like a black light and his eyes will turn teal.

**Now let's get this chapter started**

The forest looked incredible from above, however I knew not to trust the outer appearance of this place. I landed on a high tree branch and descended to the floor below, then I marched through the multiple trees and shrubbery. I hoped that I could make it through this alone and become the first team of one in beacon, sadly I don't think that is a possibility. "RUBY!" I heard a nearby scream, I quickly ran after the noise to come across a clearing full of beowolves and one girl who just got knocked back a bit. Thinking quick I ran as fast as I could, then I jumped and sent a multitude of my weapons into a few of the Grimm. The girl turned to look at me surprised, but just as quickly turned back and prepared to send a lunge attack into the leader, however as she was gliding across the floor a girl in red appeared and sliced the leader while shouting "Gotcha." This, in turn, made the girl in white slip up and send her attack at a tree, which caused the girl in red to lose focus and get smacked into the girl in white. "Hey watch it" said red. "Excuse me, you attacked out of turn, I could have killed you" said white. "You'll have to try a lot harder than that" murmured red. After that we all took battle stances, and I decided it would be best to save introductions for later. However we were unable to fight any longer due to the fact that a fire was starting to grow out of control. "We have to go" white said and we ran away from the burning part of the forest. After we reached a safe clearing red thought it would be a good idea to vent her frustration. "What was that, that should have been easy!" red shouted at white. "Well perhaps if you exercised the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes then maybe I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" White countered. "What's that supposed to mean!" Red shouted back. "I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter" white said. "Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight, I'm just fine on my own" red stated back. "Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into beacon, bravo" white said and started walking off, which caused red to get mad and chop a tree down with one swing of her scythe, then walk after white. "Um I d-don't know if now is t-the best t-time, b-but my name is h-Hayden I g-guess we're a t-team of three" I say hoping to kill the awkward mood and bring some peace. "Oh sorry about that. My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose." Said Ruby. "My name is Weiss Shnee, iris to Shnee Dust Company." Weiss said in a tone that suggested she had a high upbringing, and that she didn't like or trust me. "Well it's nice to meet you, I h-hope we do well on our team" I say. We continued for a while until we reached a fork block in the path. Weiss decided to take time to think and pace back and forth while Ruby sat on the floor and I rested against a tree. "It's definitely this way" Weiss said going to her right. "I mean this way, definitely this way." She said turning the other way. "Okay it's official, we passed it." She said stopping in front of Ruby, who proceeded to stand up and say "why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" "Because I know exactly where we're going, we're going to…the forest temple." Weiss countered. "Ruh" Ruby groaned in frustration. "Oh stop it, you don't know where we're going either." Weiss responded. "Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything" Ruby said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked. "It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you." Ruby replied. "Ruh, just keep moving" Weiss said. "Wah just keep moving, hurry up, wah watch where you're going. Why are you so bossy" Ruby imitated then asked. "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that." Weiss shouted. "Stop treating me like a kid." Ruby. "Well stop acting like a kid." Weiss. "Well stop acting like you're perfect." Ruby. "I'm not perfect, not yet, but I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss. "You don't even know me." Ruby concluded. I felt very awkward with just standing there observing and felt the need to input my opinion. "Don't worry your just off to a rough start I'm pretty sure you two will get along great soon." I reassured her with a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks Hayden" she responded with a smile. After a while of walking through the forest we all got a bit tired. "There has to be an easier way to find those relics" I say. "I think I have an idea" Ruby said looking up at something. Wait a minute, is that a, oh no don't tell me she's gonna do what it think she's gonna do.

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted which caused Ruby to open her eyes. "I told you this was a bad idea!" Weiss screamed. "We're fine, stop worrying" Ruby replied. "I am so far beyond worrying" Weiss screamed. "In a good way?" Ruby asked hopefully. "In a bad way, in a very bad way." Weiss responded. "Well why don't we just jump then." Ruby replied. And just like that me and Ruby just jumped off the Nevermore talons we were on (yes ruby suggested we ride a nevermore and we listened) only to here Weiss scream two things "What are you insane….. Oh you insufferable little red." But she got cut off by Ruby shouting to a group of people on the ground, two of which I recognized from the night before. "Heads up!" She shouted, and was knocked into a tree by a flying, screaming blonde kid. I used my semblance to slow my decent and land gracefully while everybody was murmuring about things I scoped out the situation. On my right there was a group of people who all announced each other's names to be Volt, Ventus, Kyle, and Romeo. In the center was Ruby, who jumped from the tree, a girl she knew named Yang, a girl in pink who announced herself as Nora, a guy out of breath named Ren, and a girl named Blake. "Jaune!" Shouted a red head girl and Amelia towards the guy in the tree who I'm guessing was named Jaune. "Pyrrah, Amelia" Jaune shouted to the duo, I guess the red head was named Pyrrah, sadly they couldn't reply because a death stalker was chasing them. "Did they just run here with a death stalker their tails?" Blake asked rhetorically. "I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE, CAN EVVERYBODY JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN." Yang shouted and I sweat dropped. The silence that followed only lasted two seconds before Ruby tapped Yang while pointing up and said "Um Yang." We all looked up to see the Nevermore we were previously riding flying above us with Weiss dangling from its talon. "How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouted. "I said jump" Ruby said. "She's gonna fall" Blake said. "She'll be fine." Ruby replied. "She's falling." Ren said, just as Weiss was in mid plunge Jaune jumped in to save her, but only served as a pillow for her fall, just as Pyrrah and Amelia got knocked over here. "Great the gangs all here now we can die together" Yang said sarcastically. "Not if I can help it, yaaahhh!" Ruby said then dashed off. "Ruby wait!" Yang shouted after her. Ruby dashed at the death stalker with her scythe, but as she struck it her attack bounced off of the monster. "d-don't worry, totally fine!" Ruby shouted over to us. She turned around to see the beast was right behind her, she fired a shot at it and ran back over to us as quick as she could "Ruby!" Yang shouted and started running to assist her. Sadly the Nevermore from before sent out it's feathers at them both causing Ruby to get stuck and yang to be blocked off. "Ruby get out of there!" Yang shouted. "I'm trying" Ruby said in a panicked tone. "Ruby!" Yang reached out in panic. Weiss and I acted fast because the creature's stinger was coming straight at Ruby and 5 quills were being sent at her as well. We both dashed over to her Weiss freezing the stinger in place and me grabbing the quills mid-flight with my semblance. "You are so childish" Weiss said to Ruby. She turned and opened her eyes which closed in fear of the imminent attack. "Weiss?" Ruby said in a questioning tone. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style, and I suppose I can be a bit…. Difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together, so if you quit trying to show off I'll be… nicer." Weiss stated. "I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this." Ruby replied. "You're fine." Weiss concluded. "Normal knees" Ruby muttered under her breath. I helped her up and told her "I knew you two would get along eventually." with a grin. As she got up she looked at the death stalker Weiss froze and stood in amazement "Wow." She said. Yang quickly made her way over and hugged the girl, I assume they mean a lot to each other. "So happy your okay." Yang said. "Guy's that thing's circling back, what are we gonna do?" Jaune asked slightly panicked. "Look there's no sense in dillydallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said. "She's right, our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs, there's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said giving a small nod towards Weiss. "Run and live, that is an idea I can get behind." Jaune agreed. The two walked over and both grabbed an artifact for their teams. Meanwhile behind us we heard large stomping sounds and saw the death stalker was starting to break free. "Time we left." Ren said. "Right let's go." Ruby agreed. We all started to head off but Yang waited for a second with a smile on her face. "What is it?" Blake questioned. "Nothing" Yang said and they both followed after us. We all ran towards some cliff side ruins and started to spread out so the Nevermore couldn't see us as well. The Nevermore screeched just as the death stalker and another rare Grimm appeared, this one being a giant tyrannosaurus type Grimm that I assume that other group brought with them. "Well that's great" Yang said. "Oh man run." Jaune screamed and we all headed towards the nevermore. "Nora distract it." Ren said, and Nora ran out and jumped through a flurry of quills that was sent her way. She quickly grabbed her weapon and started firing rocket pods at the giant bird. However the death stalker quickly made its way over to her, but before it could strike Ren and Blake cut it off and Weiss propelled herself and Nora to safety. "Go! Go!" Pyrrah told us and stopped to buy us some tome from the giant scorpion while Volt, Ventus, Kyle, and Romeo stayed behind to fight off the Dino. Ren added his fire with Pyrrah's as Blake quickly ran towards safety, as with the other two. The death stalker stopped at the head of the bridge and while the rest of us were running across the bridge the nevermore swooped in and destroyed a huge section of the bridge, separating us into two groups. While Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and I started opening fire on the nevermore Jaune focused his attention on the others. "Man, we gotta get over there, they need help." Jaune said. "Let's do this." Nora said. "Yeah but uh, I can't make that jump." Jaune said. Nora acted quick and sent Jaune back a bit, then transformed her gun into a hammer, which she used to catapult Jaune across to the other side and used to sail herself over. When they got over Nora shouted out "KASMASH!" and brought her hammer down on the scorpions head, as it was about to counter she activated its firing system and sent herself back which caused Blake to accidently fall off the bridge. Acting quick she sent out her weapon two hook onto a column and launch herself upwards, then she jumped of a shadow and leapt at the Nevermore striking with a flurry of attack, then gracefully landed with the rest of us. "It's tougher than it looks." She stated. "Then let's hit with everything we've got." Yang replied. We all readied our weapons and fired, Yang shout out flare rounds, Ruby and Blake send out bullets, Weiss sent out glyphs, and I did a 360 sideways spin in the air while throwing out my weapons. However the creature either evaded our attacks or just muscled through them, then it crashed into the castle causing it to fall apart. We all acted quick and made our way up, me using my semblance to send me up and using my Faunus abilities to avoid the debris. Once we all landed Weiss said "none of this is working." Ruby quickly surveyed everything and said "I have a plan, cover me." She said and Weiss and I sprang into action.

Elsewhere with Volt and the others, they were working on taking down the T-Rex. Volt was the first to take action sending out a multitude of combos and bullets at the beast. It tried to retaliate by swiping its head into him but Volt was sent upwards due to Ventus using his semblance just in time. "Don't worry, I got you." Ventus said. "Thanks" Volt said with a grin and used his new position to send out even more bullets at it. "My turn" Romeo shouted and started attacking the creature full force with both his weapons. However he didn't notice that the creatures leg was about to stomp him to dust, but before that could happen he was saved by Kyle, who quickly grabbed him and used his semblance to phase them through its foot and leap back to safety. "Thanks for the save." Romeo said. "No problem" Kyle replied, then he rushed into action and sent his sword into the monsters head and started firing. Sadly the creature shook him off. Volt came up with a plan from his high view point, "Ventus, Romeo take out the legs." He shouted, noticing the legs were weak from Romeo's earlier onslaught. "Got it" they both shouted, Ventus sent out a flame slash that took out one leg while still holding Volt, and Romeo hacked straight through the other leg. "Now send me down full force." Volt directed to Ventus. "Get ready to pull him out of there Kyle." Ventus said. "Right." Kyle said as he prepared himself. Ventus activated his semblance to increase the gravity around volt who smashed the katana through the monsters head like a hammer and nail. "Gotcha." Kyle said while grabbing both Volt and his sword and phasing them through the dead creature.

Meanwhile with Jaune's group, the death stalker pulled its tail free of the bridge causing it to start crumbling. "We gotta move." Jaune said, as they all charged the monster. First up was Pyrrah, who blocked its claw, then came around with a powerful slash. Jaune was next, he blocked the scorpion from attacking Pyrrah, giving her an opening to strike again. After the two created an opening, Ren ran in while firing, he swiftly avoided its attack and climb to the stinger which he started firing on. Amelia provided support for Ren, she used her sword to fire a few quick rounds into its face, then converted it to whip mode and latched onto the beast's tail. Nora mounted herself on the bridge and fired more pod rockets at the beast causing it to knock back Jaune and Pyrrah, but Pyrrah quickly recovered and sent her javelin into the monster's eye. Sadly though, this caused it to launch both Ren and Amelia behind it. "Ren, Amelia!" Nora shouted out worried. Jaune recuperated and notice the two had caused a lot of damage to the stinger and tail before getting flung, "Pyrrah!" he shouted alerting her of the tail's condition. "Done." She said, and flung her shield into the intersection causing it to fall on the monster and embed itself in its head. After she caught her shield Jaune yelled "Nora! Nail it." "Heads up" Nora said to Pyrrah who gave her a lift. After reaching a high enough altitude she sent herself hurdling down and smashed her weapon on the newly formed spike, then she fired down on it launching Jaune and Pyrrah (who grabbed her weapon while being launched) to safety as with herself. Amelia and Ren stumbled back over to them and immediately collapsed.

Back with the rest of us, Yang stood at the highest point of the ruins and fired a barrage of flare rounds at the beast one of which struck it in the face, and as it swooped in to attack her directly she jumped into the creatures open beak, held its mouth open with her feet and one hand, then started firing at its insides. "I. HOPE. YOUR. HUNGRY!" she grunted at it while firing, she noticed a cliff coming up and back flipped out of its mouth to safety as it crashed into the cliff. As she looked forward she noticed we were all in positions and sent herself toward us just as Weiss propelled herself forward. Once she got close enough, Weiss jumped up to the creature that was trying to get airborne, and froze a good section of its tail causing it to be trapped. She made her way back while Blake launched her weapon over to Yang who grabbed it and secured it to the column she was on, while Blake secured her end. Ruby used the fabric part with her scythe to pull herself back into me and Weiss, we both used our semblances to hold her in place while we lined up the shot. "Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said. Ruby turned to Weiss and asked "think you can make the shot?" "Can I?" Weiss replied cockily. "Can you?" Ruby asked innocently. "Of course I can" Weiss replied quickly. Ruby reloaded her gun and we took that as our queue to send her flying into the beast, I used my semblance to steady her and guide her. Once she hooked he scythe around its neck Weiss activated a multitude of glyphs, allowing Ruby to run up the wall while dragging the Nevermore up it, firing her weapon for added speed along the way. When she reached the top she fired the last few rounds she had and decapitated the beast. "Wow" said Jaune as he looked up at us. "Nice" Said Volt as he admired our work. "Well, that was a thing." Yang concluded.

We all made our way back and eventually got back to school for the ending ceremony. Ozpin was announcing another group, then it came to Volt's group. "Volt, Ventus Einherjar, KyleEverett, and Romeo blue. The four of you collected the white Bishop pieces, from this day forward you will all work together as team VVKR (vecker) led by Volt." He said to them and we all cheered for our new friend. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Amelia Drake. The five of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work as team JNPR + 1, led by Jaune Arc." He said. "Huh? Led by." Jaune said confused Ozpin just replied with "congratulations young man." "And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, Yang Xiao long, and Hayden. The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY +1, led by Ruby Rose." He concluded. "I'm so proud of you" Yang said giving her a hug (apparently the two were sisters.) "It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin finished. I can't believe I was finally going to become a huntsman.

**A/N: so what do you all think of this really long chapter. special thanks to the Creators of the members of Team VVKR, you all are great keep reviewing if you have any ideas on how it should turn out. I**** will still be accepting OC's for a little bit longer on this story so if you have any send them in. Plz Rate, Review, and favorite.**


	4. Chapter 3: friendship?

Chapter 3: friendship?

After the ceremony all of us decided to hang out for a bit and get to know each other some more, luckily for us all our rooms were very close. "So, since we all seemed to work well together, I guess that makes us all friends." I say to break the ice. "I can live with that." Volt said, though I don't know if he was really paying attention since both he and Kyle seemed to be staring at Yang, maybe they were focusing on her gauntlets because her arms were crossed over her chest which is where they were staring **(A/N: Sorry but I had to find some way to show they were both interested in Yang.) **"So why don't we start by saying some basic things about ourselves, I'll go first, my name is Ruby, my weapon is Crescent Rose, and I like cookies." Ruby said noticing I did not know what to do, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ruby, My name is Romeo, my weapons are Swift and Gale." Romeo said, sending Ruby a wink which caused her to blush. "Me next, my name is Yang, my weapons are called Ember Celica, and I'm Ruby's older sister." Yang said with enthusiasm. "My name is Volt, my weapons are called Dragon's Fury, and I hope you and I can be great friends Yang" Volt said with a smirk. "M-my name is K-Kyle, my w-weapon is called U-Umbra, I really hope we get a-along g-great a-as well Yang" Kyle said with his hood up. "My name is Ventus, my weapons are sun and moon, and I should be getting back to my studies." Ventus said. "But we haven't even been given homework yet, or lessons, how do you know what subjects to go over?" Ruby asked, but was ignored because he was already gone and in his place was a note that said "studying." While we wondered how he did that, Jaune went. "My name is Jaune, my weapon is Crocea Mors, and I'm glad we're alive." He said. "My name is Pyrrah, my weapons are Milo and Akouo, hello." Pyrrah said. It continued like this for a few more minutes until it came to just me and Amelia. "My name is Hayden, my weapons are Cerulean Stars plus my back up knife, and I don't know what I like." I say simply with a small smile. "Wait, how can you not know what you like? Everybody has something they like, haven't you ever heard a good song, or gone to a great restaurant or anything like that." Volt said. "I don't know, I have amnesia, my first memory is waking up in a hospital to find my legal guardian, Professor Ozpin, sitting on the chair next to me. That's kind of why I want to become a huntsman, to find out exactly what happened to me, and who I used to be." I say with a sad smile. I look around to see that most if not everyone in the room changed their expression from positive ones to an unreadable ones. I take a quick second to read their aura, and found out that they were all pondering different situations similar to mine, though I couldn't tell what they were, all except for Ruby she just felt sad for me. "But if I had to pick, I would choose you guys, and the color blue." I say hoping to raise the mood, thankfully getting some smiles back. "Well my name is Amelia, my weapon is Violet Viper, and I like Hayden, since he was the first person I met here." She said, hugging my head to her chest, which was kind of hard to breath. "That girl is bold" Yang said. "And dangerous." Blake finished. "I don't think he can breathe like that" Ruby said, noticing my hand was twitching and my tail wasn't moving anymore. "Oh he's just fine, see…. OH MY GOSH HE' DEAD!" she screamed, finally noticing I was unconscious from oxygen deficiency. It took a few minutes of Ventus trying to restart my heart (and everyone else keeping Amelia from preforming Mouth to mouth) to get back to talking. "Well, it's getting pretty late, I guess we should all hit the hay." Ruby said. "Goodnight." We all said, and then we went to sleep.

When morning came Ruby, Blake, Yang, and I were all up and ready, but Weiss was still asleep so Ruby felt she should wake her up, by blowing a whistle in her ear. "Gah!" Weiss screamed out in surprise. "Good morning team RWBY!" Ruby said with excitement. "What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asked from the floor. "Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said ignoring her question. "Excuse me?" Weiss said confused. "Decorating!" Yang and I said together. "What?" Weiss said. "We still have to unpack…. And clean." Blake said, as her suitcase opened littering her items across the floor. Weiss just stood there staring at us until Ruby blew her whistle at her again causing her to fall. "Alright, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Hayden, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Bonzai!" She said. "Bonzai!" Blake, Yang, and I yelled with her, as we all leaned to the side, Weiss just continued to stare. We all got to work placing away items I focused on levitating our items into the different dressers (I got really embarrassed and closed my eyes at their… undergarments.) Once we were done we appreciated our work, and realized our mistake, the beds wouldn't fit. "This isn't going to work." Weiss stated. "It is a bit cramped." Blake agreed. "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang said. "Or we could ditch the beds. And replace them with bunk beds." Ruby said excited. "Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said. "And super awesome." Yang said in agreement with Ruby. "It does seem efficient." Blake added. "I agree, plus I want to see what a bunk bed is." I said wagging my tail in excitement at learning something new. "Well we should put it to a vote." Weiss said. "I think we just did." Ruby replied, and Blake thumbs up, Yang did a Rock n, Roll pose, I grinned, and Weiss put her arms down, balled her fists, and stuck out her tongue. I watched as the others built whatever the heck bunk beds were. When they were finished I looked at the two and noticed that Blake and Yang's bed was way better. "So there just stacked up beds." I said unimpressed. "Alright our second order of business is…. Classes." Ruby said with disappointment. "Now we have a few classes together today, at 9:00 we've gotta be-." Ruby was saying before Weiss interrupted. "What?! Did you say nine o'clock?!" She ask/shouted. "Um." Came Ruby's reply. "It's 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss shouted then rushed off to our first class. "Uh t-to class!" Ruby commanded and we all rushed of. "Class? We're gonna be late" Jaune said as tam JNPR collapsed from leaning around the door. We all rushed off to our first class of the day, team RWBY in the lead with team's JNPR and VVKR coming from behind.

As we got to our first class we quickly realized that there was no reason to worry, because our teacher was late. Ten minutes later a man came in looking rather frustrated. "I'm sorry for being late students, the janitor was in a different location than normal, which threw me off." The man who I assumed to be our teacher said. "Well I guess introductions are needed, my name is Zephyer Turchese. You all may call me professor Turchese." He said. "In my class I will be showing demonstrations of combat techniques, and we will be studying the different forms of enhancements that Huntsman and Huntresses have used to enhance their performance and weapon capabilities." He concluded. "Professor Turchese, what exactly do you mean by demonstration?" Jaune asked. "Glad you asked, I will go into a sparring match with two students for today, selected by me in a random order." Professor Turchese stated. "First will be, Mr. Volt." He said, then volt got up and left to change into his gear.

Volt was wearing his casual armor, ready in a fighting pose as his team cheered him on. "Ready? Begin." Zephyer said, and Volt charged. Volt threw a fist straight forward at an incredible speed, however the professor was faster and dodged the attack. Volt jumped back and took aim. He sent out a barrage of bullets from his wrist and leg gauntlets, the professor didn't even pull out his sword, he moved so quickly and was instantly behind Volt. Luckily Volt was able to sense the oncoming attack with his Faunus abilities and dodged it just in time. The fight continued to be a bit one sided for some time, until Volt was starting to get tired. "Guess I'll show you what I can really do when I don't hold back." Volt said, just then he activated some fire dust within his weapons, he sent himself hurdling forward with all four of his gauntlets, when he was half way through the classroom he aimed himself forward and started to spin in a way that made him look like a fire drill. This caught the professor off guard, and once Volt was right next to him, he activated his semblance and manage to send the professor into the wall. Volt thought he had won the fight, but professor Turchese pinned him in a hold by placing one of his huge swords in front of his neck. "You are a an excellent fighter, but do not be so quick to declare yourself the victor, let this be a lesson to all of you if give your enemy a chance, he will take it." He said, then released Volt and sent him back to his seat. "I thought you did great." I told him as he went for his seat.

After a lot more lectures and lessons, we finally ended up in our last class for the day, professor port's class was mainly focused on a "Heroic" lecture about himself. However we could barely pay attention to this because Ruby kept doing some childish antics which were very funny, but they seemed to be making Weiss mad for some reason. "The morale of the story, a true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise." Professor Port said, while Ruby kept doing different antics and Weiss looked ready to explode. "So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" The Professor asked, and Weiss raised her hand. "I do sir." She said. "Well then let's find out, step forward and face your opponent." Said professor Port.

**A/N: so yeah this chapter didn't have much but hey at least I updated, I am still accepting villain or side character oc's like teachers or mercenary's.**

**Ruby: if you review you will get… a bottle of Weiss's old dust.**

**/with Weiss/ **

"**Now where did I put that dust?" Weiss says.**


	5. Chapter 4: friendship part 2

Chapter 4 Friendship? Part2

Weiss took her position, ready to fight. She appeared to be gathering her thoughts and preparing a strategy against whatever was in the cage. "Go Weiss!" Shouted Yang, "Fight well!" Blake added, while waving a team RWBY flag, "Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered, "You got this Weiss!" I concluded our cheer. "Ruby, Hayden, I'm trying to focus!" she says to us with an angry tone. "Oh sorry." We both say. "Alright let the match begin." Professor Port says, then he breaks open the cage which held a warthog Grimm. The beast charged at Weiss, who did a half turn slash, which got repelled by its armor so she rolled out of harm's way. She then took a crouching stance, the beast and her locked eyes. "Ha, ha, wasn't expecting that. Were you?" Professor Port adds in his input. "Hang in there Weiss!" Shouts Ruby. "You can do this!" I say in support of one of my partners. She then did a lunge attack at the monster, but her attack got caught in her tusks. "Bold new approach. I like it!" Shouts the Professor. "Come on Weiss show it whose boss." Ruby says. "Don't let it get the best of you." I say in support. She turns to us for a brief moment with an annoyed look, but her attention returns to the beast as soon as it throws her weapon across the room and knocks her back. "Ho ho ho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port says. Weiss rolls out of the way of the oncoming attack, then makes a dash for her weapon and slides to make a quick grab. "You're doing great!" I say in hopes of giving her confidence. "Weiss! Go for its belly, there's no armor underneath-" Ruby starts but is interrupted. "Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yells at us, immediately silencing us. She then uses her glyph as a shield to knock the monster on its back, then jumps back into another glyph which launches her into the beast with her sword going through its chest. "Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Weiss sent a cold glare, then marched off. "What's with her?" Asked Jaune, as we all look towards each other with worried looks, then me and Ruby run after her. "Weiss!" we shout out to her as we round a corner. "What." Weiss says with anger in her tone. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being so?-" Ruby begins. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is nuisance." Weiss shouts. "Ugh. What did I do?" Asked Ruby. "That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so." Weiss says. "Weiss where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together, I thought you believed in acting as a team." Ruby said. "Not a team led by you. I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake." She says to Ruby. "Weiss I think you're being a bit unfair." I voice in quick. "And as for you. Stop acting like you know me. Because I sure as heck don't know the slightest bit about you. In the forest you just came out of nowhere and barely said a word. I have no reason trust you. Or any Faunus like you for that matter." She says to me, and I leave with my head hung low. I don't understand Weiss, sometimes she seems like a nice person, but then she seems colder than the ice she attacks with. And what about that last comment, what does she have against Faunus? Or is it just Faunus like me with two animal parts instead of one?

I made my way to the training room to get my mind of things and have some alone time. Sadly the training room was full with team VVKR and team CRDL. "Hey dragon boy, why don't you clear out and let actual people practice." Cardin says. "What do you mean by that snob." Came Volts reply. "I mean, you should give up on being a huntsman, everyone one knows Faunus are just freaks of Nature, so just give it up already, why don't you just go join up with those other freaks in the white fang and leave the real huntsman alone." Cardin said, which turned all of my sadness into a rush of anger. Before team VVKR got into a fight I walked in the middle of the two groups. "I guess its fine to be in here then, after all I don't see any other real huntsman in here besides us." I say. "What did you just say kid? You want to go?" he says trying to intimidate me, key word being "trying." "As a matter of fact I do. And to make things interesting why don't we leave our weapons and teams out of it, or don't either way I know you're going to lose, because you picked the worst possible time to tick me off." I say. "Why you little punk. Okay then I'll play your game. And when I win I want you all to clear out." Cardin says. "Deal and if I win you can stay or go, if you want, I would advise staying so you could learn how to fight properly after I kick your butt." I say as the rest of team VVKR chuckles at Cardin's frustration.

We both took our places in the arena area. Cardin began by charging at me full force, but I easily avoided. He retaliated with a quick jab that hit me directly in the gut, then he followed that up with a straight kick that sent me back a bit. He kept up a torrent of strong hits, until he grabbed me by my collar, lifted me up, and punched me across the arena. "What happened to kicking my butt freak?" Cardin mocked, but my reply was just a sinister chuckle, as team CRDL looked at me with smirks, and team VVKR looked at me worried. "I guess I pushed my fun on for too long, I was really trying to just relieve some anger by taking a few hits, but then I remembered what you said about Faunus and Volt. So now I think I'll take this more seriously, but first give me a second to do something." I say, then I use my semblance to take off a few hidden objects. Along my waist, arms, and legs resided a multitude of weights, all weighing about 50 pounds each. After I send them all to sides I quickly send myself into Cardin's gut with a strong punch. I follow up with a fast round house kick to his head, and because I love irony I finished him off by grabbing by the collar by with my tail, and punching him into the far wall. "That's for making fun of Faunus." I say as his teams picks him up. I send all of them a strong glare and they start running. "That was awesome Hayden." Says Volt as him and the rest of his team run to congratulate me. "O-oh it w-was nothing. I j-just don't like j-jerks." I say. "Hey. Um Volt, why don't many people like Faunus?" I ask sadly with a small smile. "Well I guess it's because they just don't know us yet." He says, I look back up to him with a brighter smile. "By the way how is the rest of your team." asks Ventus. "Well, Volt just solved an issue between me and Weiss. But I think her and Ruby have some issues to work out." I say. "What?! Ruby is having issues. Well she will have no worries with me there to comfort her." Romeo says and suddenly transports out of here. "What just happened?" I say confused. "Eh who cares? Any way I was wondering how has Yang been?" Volt asks. "Oh. Um. Fine I think." I say. "What do you mean by "you think"?" Kyle chimes in. "Uh well, it doesn't seem like she has any issues." I say nervously. "Well I think it be best if we went to check on her, come on Volt." Kyle says and they both run off. "Okay well Ventus I guess it's just you and me. Want to train a bit?" I ask. "Sure, it's always nice to train with a friend." Ventus says which makes me smile. "HAYDEN!" a familiar scream is picked up by me and Ventus, as I turn around I see Amelia. "Hayden I finally found you. Come on let's go hang out okay." She says as she drags me away. "Uh a-alright, sorry Ventus, maybe another time!" I shout apologetically.

After a while of hanging out with Amelia, return to my dorm to hit the sack. But I was lucky enough to run into Weiss right as she exited the room. "Hey Weiss. It's great that I found you. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for making it feel like I was pushing myself into being your friend. But I also want you to know that I really do want to be your friend, so if you give me the chance, I'll let you know more about me." I say with a hopeful smile. "Sure, and I'm sorry for what I said. It was wrong of me to immediately judge you for what you are instead of who you are. Oh and by the way I trust you." Weiss says with a small smile, then she leaves and I go into the room happily.

**A/N: So what does ya guys think?**

**Ruby: Review this time and you'll get…. A lock of Yang's hair.**

**Meanwhile in the distance:**

**Yang: WHO THE HECK CUT OFF SOME OF MY HAIR. Yang shouted in a frenzy.**

**Hayden: quick shoot her with the tranquilizers. Straight in her face!**


	6. HELP

**A/N: Help**

**Hey everyone I wanted to know if you wanted me to write some chapters on Jaune's story or skip through it. Please give me a response.**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bully's never learn.

We all watched as Cardin Jaune went head to head in a sparring match. Jaune looked pretty exhausted, and judging by how his aura looks right now I don't think he was going to last much longer. Jaune made a charge at Cardin, who dodged the oncoming attack and smacked Jaune back with his mace which caused Jaune to drop his shield. Jaune recovered and made another attempt to slash at Cardin, who blocked the attack which made them lock their weapons. While in the lock it appeared as if the two were saying something, but then Cardin knead Jaune in the gut causing him to collapse. Cardin was just about to do a finishing blow, but luckily Miss. Goodwhitch stepped in.

"That's enough Cardin." She said. "Students as you can see Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red in a tournament style dual this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move towards a more… defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf. Now would we?" she said while Cardin murmured something towards Jaune with a glare. "Remember everyone the Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale. So keep practicing, those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." She concluded, as we all started to head off to lunch.

/In the cafeteria/

"So there we were in the middle of the night…" Nora said.

"It was day." Ren stated.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…" Nora continued ignoring Ren.

"They were Beowulf's." Ren inputs.

"DOZENS OF THEM!" Nora shouts sanding up.

"Two of 'em." Ren again states.

"But they were no match, and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora concludes.

"Huh. She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Pyrrah asked, noticing how Jaune looked distant.

"Huh, oh yeah. Why?" Jaune replied.

"It's just that you seem a bit … not … okay." Ruby said

"Guy's I'm fine, seriously. Look hehehe." Jaune said with a false smile and a thumbs up. We suddenly looked over to team CRDL's table where they were all laughing at a rabbit Faunus named Velvet being picked on by them.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrah said, looking at Jaune with concern.

"Who? Cardin Winchester. Nah he just likes to mess around. You know, practical jokes." Jaune said

"He's a bully." Ruby said bluntly

"Oh please, name one time he's bullied me." Jaune said, we all immediately thought up different cinereous in which Jaune was bullied by cardin. I have to wonder what this guy has against good people, Faunus, and niceness in general because it seems to me he just likes to pick on anyone and anything that are kind and never learns a lesson even after my generous lesson I gave him *cough cough* beating *cough cough*. After finishing the cliffs notes version of the bullying list we concluded with the time Cardin stuffed Jaune in a rocket propelled locker.

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said in response

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrah said comfortingly.

"OOOO! We'll break his legs!" Nora offered enthusiastically as me and Amelia just sweat dropped.

"Guy's really it's fine, besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everybody." Jaune said. Just then we heard the voices of team CRDL laughing while they're leader was pulling on one of Velvet's ears, the poor girl.

"Atrocious I can't stand people like him." Pyrrah said

"He's not the only one" Blake said.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang Said.

"It's not the worst thing on the world, right Volt. Uh Volt." I say but notice how he and Kyle are too busy staring at Yang to notice our conversation. I seriously don't know why Yang doesn't think they like her heck they're heads over heels in love with her.

/Night time/

After a long day off school I headed back to my room but not before noticing Pyrrah walking into her room but the odd thing was that her Aura seemed depressed. I hope she's all right I have a fun little surprise I have planned but I'll just have to wait for the field trip coming soon.

**A/N: sorry it took a while I was sick and then there was the holidays so yeah, please forgive me :'(**

**Ruby: read and review this time and you will get … RWBY themed holiday cookies.**


End file.
